So this fandiction isnt mine i found this on devianart okay thank you
by nmesoma
Summary: Okay so the summary of this fanfictionnis that lucy tries to make batsu jealous she fails most of the time but finnally successed okay this fanfiction isnt mine it belongs to someone on devinart go and support that persons page the link should be in the fanfictions beginning so please enjoy this fanfiction agian this fanfiction in not mine i didnt make it so please dont attack me o


To Make a Dragon Jealous**OXOXO**Levy didn't explain anything.

Lucy was oblivious to her devious plan. And it killed her.

The blonde grinned at her fellow guild mates. The two of the many young ones of the guild, Romeo and Wendy.Wendy, of course, was seated next to Carla, who was giving a scolding to the sulking girl about manners. Which Lucy didn't understand because Wendy had wonderful manners. On the other hand, Romeo was currently in a conversation with Happy about going fishing one day with Natsu.

Lucy smiled and buried her cheek into the palm of her hand, they were cute. She was glad that the two had a happy childhood, unlike her dark and lonely one. Shaking the images out of her mind, Lucy cleared her throat, "ne, Wendy."The young sky dragon slayer looked up at the blonde, blinking at her, "Hmm?" she hummed in response. Carla shot her an icy glare, causing the poor girl to stutter and shake, "A-ah, I mean, yes Lucy-san?"Completely forgetting her question, Lucy rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Carla! Give Wendy a break.

She's as sweet as ever!" She reached up and patted the girl on her head, making her blush. Lucy was oblivious to the prying eyes of a pink haired male, gazing at her from a far. Carla huffed, turning her head away, nose in the air.

The blonde giggled and glanced over at Romeo, "Rom-""LUUUUUUUSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Happy roared jumping on her. He instantly wrapped his arms around her breasts and buried his face into them, tears springing to the edges of his eyes. Lucy's eyes widened as she blushed slightly, "H-happy? What happened?" In reflex, she curled her hands around his small figure, Happy hid a smirk."O-OH, LUCY IT'S HORRIBLE!" He cried, sniffing, "IT'S SO HORRIBLE! I CAN'T HANDLE IT!"Lucy frowned and stroked her fingers on his head, "Happy, what could be so horrible for you to cry like this?" She knew it was for something silly and childish, Happy hardly took things seriously.

The exceed looked up at her, tears slowly slipping down his cheeks, "I-I..." His mind went blank, why was he sad? He actually didn't know. He quickly needed to think of an excuse."U-UM... MY FISH!" He blurted out, "MY FISH! I CAN'T EAT IT..." Happy sweated, mentally slapping himself. He's so gonna kill Levy the next time he sees her.Lucy raised a skeptical brow, "Your what?" She inquired, "Your fish, you said?""A-ah, u-um. YEAH! FISHES... IN THE SEA!" He continued, "I CAN'T CATCH ONE! THAT'S WHY I'M SAD AND WHY IT'S SO HORRIBLEOh, forget everything I just said." He hopped off her chest and marched away, tears vanishing in a blink of an eye.Lucy's eye twitched, "W-what?"Natsu threw his back and bellowed with laughter, clutching his aching stomach.

Levy groaned at the scene and slapped her hand over her face, "Happy? _The hell?_"Lucy didn't know how or why Levy managed to get all the males in the guild fawn over her.She sighed in frustration and avoided eye contact when Romeo knelt down in front of her and handed her a rose. He was way too young for her, sorry Romeo. Loke suddenly appeared next to her with a _poof _and knelt down on the other side of her and held her hand, "You're as beautiful as ever, princess." Romeo growled at this and tugged on Lucy's left hand, "Aye! Loke, back off, she's mine!" Loke tugged on her right hand, "If I recall, you're far to young for my Lucy, Romeo-kun."The blonde sweated, a blush generously spreading across her cheeks. Dammit Levy-chan."You're ass looks good, Lucy." Gray licked his lips and pushed the two arguing gentlemen aside, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes.

If possible, Lucy's flushed face darkened, "S-shut up, Gray." She hissed. She was too annoyed to say anything else.He smirked, "Something wro- GAAH!" He was flung into the air, "PERSONAL SPACE GRAY!" Elfman roared, lifting Lucy up, bridle style. Her eyes widened as she gasped.

Elfman is in this too?!Romeo frowned, whining, "Aw! No fair! How come Elfman can do that?" Loke scoffed and ripped Lucy away from the mans grasp, "Only, _I _can do that." He seethed through gritted teeth. Elfman glared, "YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO DO THAT, ONLY MEN CAN! GIVE HER BACK!"Every male in the entire guild was in it. Arguing, yelling, glaring. All because of her tiny little crush on Natsu. Where was he anyway? Makarov laughed, "LUCY, YOU'RE SO CUTE! AND YOU HAVE HUGE BOOBS!"Lucy's face paled and her eyes bugged from their sockets, "M-MASTER? WHAT THE HELL?!" She threw the man a glare who was dancing on the counter. That's when she saw the bottle of beer in his hands, Lucy sighed. This can not get any worse.

Gray was was up and running, popping beside her in a flash, "Lucy, you're cute. Go on a date with me." She could tell by the small blush on his cheeks, Mira or Levy forced him to do it. He didn't stutter though. Weird. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace, "Love me." He whispered."_THE HELL IS UP WITH EVERYONE TODAY?!_"A roar erupted throughout the guild, louder and harsher than any other voice. The guild grew silent and their gaze landed on one irritated man. He stomped over towards Lucy, her face growing pale and her eyes widening whenever he got closer.

He grabbed Gray from his face pushing him away, causing him to stumble to the ground. Natsu was now horrifyingly close to Lucy's face. He scanned her features. Perfect as always. His glare hardened on her as she shrank smaller and smaller, "What. The. Hell. Luce." he seethed, lowly. Lucy gulped, sweat pouring down her forehead, "a-ah.. Na-tsu.." She cringed and looked at anything besides his face, her voice wavered.

God damm-"Lucy, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?!" He barked, the guild silently watching, "You're making my stomach feel weird and my palms sweat when I'm around you." Lucy flushed and her eyes widened. "W-wait? What?" She squeaked out.

Natsu's eyes narrowed, "You're making everything weird. I don't want you near any guy anymore." Lucy opened her mouth to speak, though Natsu whipped his head around to face the entire guild.He walked around the blonde and protectively wrapped his arms around her small figure making her squeak and her cheeks to flare. He scowled at every male standing inside the guild, "Lay a finger on her _and you won't be able to see light ever again._" He hugged her back against his chest and tilted her head to the side to look at him.

She obeyed and let him move her head. She blushed at how close their lips were and the hunger that lingered in his eyes.Unexpectedly, he kissed her.Her eyes widened and her heart race picked up. Natsu was kissing her? NATSU WAS KISSING HER?Soon, she melted into the kiss. Then it was deepened.Big grins stretched across the guild's faces. They've been waiting years for this. Finally it came.Levy was probably the person with the biggest smile. It was complete. Her plan was a success. Good job Lu-chan.

Good job!The two parted and the guild's cheers rang throughout Fairy Tail.The couple stared into each others eyes, before they both slowly smiled. Lucy nervously giggled and kissed Natsu's cheek, he was hers. And she was his. Finally. He loved her back. That weight on her shoulders was finally lifted away.Her best friend was a little devil wasn't she? In the corner of the blonde's eyes, she could see the devil herself.The glint in Levy's eyes made Lucy extremely thank her earlier decision.She should trust Levy from now on, shouldn't she?

She would never doubt her again."STEP BACK FROM LUCY, YOU FREAKS! AT LEAST 10 METERS DISTANCE!"Lucy sighed, "Natsu, stop being jealous.""I'M NOT JEALOUS!""Yes, you are. Don't complain and face the fact.""LUUUCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


End file.
